


Where Were You!?

by CapMorgan55



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Fears, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Magic, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapMorgan55/pseuds/CapMorgan55
Summary: We all know the story. Outcast girl visits a magical world, and has her whole life turned upside down, yeah? But, what if we changed who the outcast was? Eh?All her life, Amy Noceda knew she was different. Kinda hard not to when you have pointed ears, and look NOTHING like your mother. Still, reconnecting with her roots might not be so bad!*ROAR! CRASH! SCREAM OF AGONY!!*... okay, maybe it will be that bad.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Camila Noceda, Amity Blight & Eda Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Gus Porter, Luz Noceda & Willow Park
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Where Were You!?

**Author's Note:**

> I... do not own the Owl House, it belongs to Disney and Dana Terrace, long may she reign.  
> This story is one of my own inventions, a special twist on the classic roleswap fic. Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments.

The world is ever changing. That is an immutable fact of nature, and something that can itself never change, ironically. Still, the nature of its adjacent realms meant sometimes the unexpected occurs, whether anyone wished for it, or not. Portals are constantly opening between the Human and Demon Realms, rifts to lands and places unimaginable to those native to either side, but most are too smart (or rather, too scared) to dare look through, potentially trapping them forever in a land not their own. Or, at least, that's the idea; children tend not to always understand such basic safety impulses. Fortunately for the parents of those children reckless enough to wander through a natural portal, they often toddle back across before it can close. This is a story of two girls who didn't wander back across.

* * *

_**Noceda** _

Luz was having the best day today. The best day of all time! Mami was home for the whole day this time, and she wouldn't have to deal with those babysitters, AND Mami would be reading her a new story! Could life get any better than this?!? Luz didn't get to have a lot of time with Mami, 'cause Mami was always busy, but today, it would just be about the two of them, facing the world together, and nothing was gonna stand in their way! As Luz was lost in her daydreams of all the fun she and her mother, Camila, would have, she didn't notice the rock jutting out of the ground just ahead, and as she skipped around in excitement, she gradually drew closer to it until-

*THUNK*

"YEEEOW!!! MAMI!" Luz wailed, as she cradled her now sore foot. Camila, who had been preparing lunch at the moment, whipped her head around, before rushing out the door. Bursting into the backyard, Camila instantly took stock of the situation. Luz, on the ground and cradling her leg. A rock, sticking out of the ground nearby and noticeably larger than usual. Conclusion, Luz was playing and tripped over a rock while running. Breathing a sigh of relief that it wasn't anything more serious, Camila wandered over to Luz, kneeling down to her level, carefully making sure not to touch Luz's leg just yet.

"Mija, it's okay, mama's here. Now, let me see that booboo." Camila softly cooed, grateful for her time in the Children's Ward and the Pediatric section of the hospital giving her experience with calming down hurt children, especially when the child was her own. As Luz's sobs shifted into sniffles, she slowly pulled back her hands, allowing Camila a better look at her leg. Camila winced at the sight. While far from anything approaching serious, it was still a nasty looking scrape, and was most definitely painful. "Mija, what have I said about running where I can't see you?" Camila gently chided. She knew that Luz wouldn't listen until, like now, she experienced the consequences. Camila was simply glad she (hopefully) learned her lesson with such a minor injury; she wouldn't always have the luxury in life after all.

"Not to?" Luz sheepishly admitted, knowing that, yes, her Mami had told her that. It wasn't her fault running was awesome! But still, Mami was sad, so she should probably run less.

"Si. Now, to help make this sore feel all better, I am going to need to apply some medicine. It _will_ sting, Mija, but it is for your own good." Camila said sternly, as she led Luz back into the house. Camila sat Luz in front of the T.V. and proceeded to search for the disinfectant and a bandage, returning to Luz with both, giggling at the sight of her little light engrossed by the Television. After getting back Luz's attention, Camila carefully applies the disinfectant, nodding at Luz's wince before setting the bandage. "I told you it would sting. Now Mija, I give you a lot of freedom because I trust you, but I want you to promise me, please be more careful. You are a wonderful girl, Mija, so filled with life and energy, and I love to see you show it to all the world. But I worry. I worry you will get hurt, or get someone else hurt, because you were careless. Please Mija, promise me you will be more careful. Please." Luz looked shocked at first, what do you expect, she's five, but she slowly gained a serious (for her) look, and nodded, firmly. At the sight of the nod, Camila gave a tired smile, and hugged Luz tightly.

******

Luz was bored. Very, VERY bored at that. It was natural really, she was born with an incredible amount of energy, and carried that energy with her at all times. After she kinda, sorta, accidentally started a few fires (they looked pretty!) that her Mami had to put out, her Mami had collapsed onto the couch and was sleeping. Nothing Luz did woke her up; not the frying pan, not the air-horn, not even the OPERA CHANNEL woke her up. Luz looked around, desperate for something to alleviate her boredom, and spotted the open door. Now normally, Luz wouldn't even consider leaving her Mami alone to go play, especially after she promised she would be safer, but... SHE WAS BORED AND WAS GONNA GO HAVE FUN!

And with that thought, Luz took off, out the door, and into the woods bordering her street. Luz loved the woods, they were her second favorite play spot, right next to Mami's room when she was out busy working! She could climb trees, play with the animals, look for treasure, play with the animals, find new hiding places for adventure, and, most importantly, PLAY. WITH. ANIMALS!!!!! As Luz began her intrepid trek through the woods, she marveled at just how awesome everything was, like that tree, and that rock, and... that OTHER rock!! Just as she was about to go check out the TOTALLY AWESOME AND NOT AT ALL BORING rock she had spotted, Luz was distracted by a rumbling shaking through the area. Normally, a person would be concerned about such random shakage going on in the area, and would, at most, go check it out before heading for help. Luz is not normal. Even at the tender age of five, Luz was very much aware that she behaved differently, especially when she compared how she acted to T.V., and T.V. never lied! Beckoned by the lure of an exciting adventure, Luz eagerly traced the rumbling as best she could, which wasn't very much, seeing as she got sidetracked at least five times, before finally stumbling into a clearing. The clearing wasn't anything particularly special on its own, just the usual trees, flowers, shrubs and such, if not for the incredibly eye-catching portal floating in midair. Did we mention it glows? 'Cause it glows.

"Oooooooooooo," Luz gaped at the sight before her. It was glorious, and shiny, and just as amazing as the stories Mami told her at bedtime and SHEHADTOGETINSIDEITRIGHTNOW!!! Just before she could hurl herself into the portal, Luz came to a dead stop, nearly losing her balance. She took a deep breath and, for one of the few times in her short life, decided to think. Things. THROUGH. "Okay Luz, let's think about it. It's a glowy portal. It is super shiny. It is magic, duh! BUT! We don't know where it goes... mmmm, I promised Mami I'd be careful, but it's so _awesome!_ I mean, Mami won't really care if I just took a little peak, right?" Luz took a second look at the portal. Tempting her. _Mocking her._ "... Yeah, she'd care." Luz huffed, feeling defeated, and cursed the fact that Mami was raising her right, ready to turn around, head home, and not look back at all... before turning back to the portal with a sly (for a five year old) grin, nonchalantly strolling up to the big swirling portal. "Oh, I really hope that I don't trip near this clearly magic portal that goes who knows where! That would be terrib-UWWWWAAAAAAHHH!!" As Luz walked up to the portal, badly faking an attempt to fake a fall into the portal, she lost her footing, falling into it for real. It tasted like pink, and smelled like rainbows.

*******

Camila blearily cracked her eyes open, as she loosed a back-cracking yawn. It wasn't often she got a nap that good in. Who knew putting out fires started by your five year old daughter was such a great sleep aid? As she giggled over her own sleep-ridden thoughts, Camila leisurely pulled herself off the couch. At least until the last part of her thought finally penetrated to her waking mind. "LUZ!!!" As she snapped to full wakefulness, Camila frantically jerked back and forth, desperate to catch sight of her charge. _'You just HAD to fall asleep Camila, didn't you? You know just what kind of craziness Luz can get into unsupervised, and you still fell asleep!!'_

Camila leapt to her feet, marching across the house, checking each and everyone of Luz's favorite hiding spots, even the ones she thought Camila didn't know about, but as she caught sight of the open door, Camila felt all the blood drain from her face. As she slowly made her way to the door, shrugging on her sturdiest jacket, she shook her head, internally begging, _pleading,_ that Luz hadn't been so reckless as to go out alone while she was asleep. At the sight of the trail of emergency stickers Luz always kept on her (in case of sticker emergencies, obviously!) leading into the woods, all doubt vanished from Camila's mind.

"MIJA!" Camila howled, running into the woods as fast as her legs could carry her. She shouldn't have let this happen. She should've kept a better eye on Luz! But it would be okay. It had to be okay. She would find Luz, scold her something fierce for scaring her like this, and they would have a big laugh about it later on in life. Luz wasn't lost. She couldn't be lost! As Camila followed the dwindling trail, she rapidly approached a clearing, hoping upon all hopes that Luz, her light, her life, would be their. When she arrived, all she found was the last of the stickers, and a torn scuff of the pants Luz had been wearing earlier. Luz was nowhere in sight. "My baby." Camila whispered. "WHERE IS MY BABY!?!?!?!?!?" Camila's grief fueled scream was heard all throughout the forest.

* * *

_**The Isles** _

"YAHOOO!" Luz cheered, as she slipped through the portal, only to give a grunt as she landed awkwardly on her feet. As she pulled herself up, Luz marveled at the surrounding landscape, looking on in awe at how different and beautiful it all was. The surrounding forest was awash in shades of red, purple, and more besides. Magic was real. MAGIC WAS REAL! Luz could honestly say, this was the happiest day of her life; after all, it wasn't everyday you had your deepest wish validated right in front of you!

As Luz strolled forth, eager to discover all this wonderful, fantastic, magical land had to offer, she was abruptly introduced to a little fairy, just like in Mami's stories! She was so excited, she was gonna have an awesome adventure!!

"Hey little fairy, are you here to guide me on a magical journey!?" Luz excitedly asked. This was it, the start of her journey!

"Your skin." The fairy said. Huh?

"My what?" Luz confusedly asked. What did her skin have anything to do with her journey? Silly fairy! Luz chuckled to herself at the thought, not noticing the shadows creeping closer, or how more and more fairies started gathering around her.

"Give us **your skin!** " The fairy's jaw opened grotesquely, giving Luz a perfect look at the large misshapen mouth filled to the brim with sharp, jagged teeth. Luz gulped, confusion and fear warring within her at the sight, tears filling her eyes as she finally took notice of all the scary monsters around her, watching her.

"I-I-I w-want my Mami..." Luz whimpered.

*****

To say Lilith Clawthorne had a good life would be, if not a stretch, than in need of clarification. On the surface, everything was amazing! She was one of the most powerful Witches alive, the head of the most elite organization known to witch kind, second only to the absolute ruler of Witch-kind, what more could someone so powerful, so successful long for? Family, for one. It would doubtlessly come as a shock to those Witches in the town of Bonesburough, but Lilith was truly a tormented creature. She was wretched, a broken imitation of a witch, and it was all her own fault! How could it not be, when all she had done, all she had worked for, ultimately was revealed to be for naught? Under any other circumstance, she would bluster and boast, retreating deeper and deeper into her delusion that she was in the right, yet all that was stripped from her by one simple thing: the Emperor would never heal her sister.

It would probably be a shock, to realize that her dearest wish would never come to pass, that she and Eda would never walk side-by-side again. To see Lilith now, Eda would doubtlessly feel nothing but pity for her estranged sister. To see her slumped against the wall outside Belos' castle, eyes dead, face streaked with tears, she was a pitiable wreck. _'Pull yourself together Clawthorne. You always knew this was a possibility, even if deluded yourself into denying it for so long.'_

Lilith chuckled at her own thoughts, pulling herself to her feet. Some would call her seemingly rapid recovery unrealistic, and they would probably right, if it weren't for one thing: Lilith was still every bit as much a wreck as she had been a second ago, she was merely used to ignoring her own issues in favor of her goals, something with which she had YEARS of practice to draw upon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a rough draft. When I complete it, I will remove this note.


End file.
